


Big dumb crush

by Missa_Kylea



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Idiots in Love, Language warning - swearing, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twins, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Kylea/pseuds/Missa_Kylea
Summary: Why didn’t any of you assholes,’ Roxas glared and stalked closer, ‘tell me Axel got his fucking face tattooed?’Roxas' life would be much easier if he wasn't a teenager stupidly in like with his best friend, and the only ones who knew about it were his brother's asshole friends.





	Big dumb crush

**Author's Note:**

> Sora, Roxas and Kairi are 16, Riku is 17, and Axel just turned 18 (and immediately got tattoos)  
> Axel is Kairi's brother in this, and Roxas and Sora are twins. I know for a fact teenagers swear like this, but I can bump the rating if anyone wants.
> 
> Please don't judge me for this trash, last time I wrote fic I used disclaimers, 'don't like don't read' and 'please no flames', so that should tell you how long ago that was. Also don't judge me on the title, I wrote this is like 30 mins and couldn't think of anything better. Posting as complete since I can't guarantee any follow up.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were hanging out after school when the door to Sora’s bedroom slammed open and made them all jump. His twin faltered slightly in his rage when he realised Sora wasn’t alone, but Roxas quickly recovered and opened his mouth again.

‘Sora, what the fuck?’

‘What do you mean, what the fuck Rox-as? You’re the one who barged in here,’ Sora yelled back.

‘I mean why didn’t any of you assholes,’ Roxas glared and stalked closer, ‘tell me Axel got his fucking face _tattooed_?’ He seemed to lose steam by the last word and flopped dramatically onto the bed, ending up half on top of Sora and Riku. Since he would normally rather die than be near Riku, Sora figured this was at the least mildly serious, and looked at the other two for help.

Kairi rolled her eyes at their uselessness. ‘We didn’t think we would have to tell you, Roxas, we all thought you were there when he got them.’

‘Well I wasn’t, and he didn’t,’ Roxas grumbled into the bed.

‘Alright,’ Kairi said slowly, ‘maybe he didn’t tell anyone. Mum nearly died when he came home with them, and I know Demyx was surprised when he came to our house yesterday.’ She eyed the back of Roxas’ head critically when he failed to emerge and continued, ‘I’m sure Axel didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.’

That did it. Roxas’ head shot up, his bright red face making his usual scowl less threatening than usual. ‘Shut up! I’m not mad about that you idiots.’ His face disappeared into the quilt again.

Well, now Sora was officially lost. If Kairi couldn’t sort it out, then he didn’t know what to say. He never knew what to do when his twin sulked like this over something Axel did. Unexpectedly, Riku seemed to have some idea what the problem was, if the smirk on his face was any indication. His laugh seemed to draw Roxas out again, warily peering up so he could see past where Riku’s knee was digging into his ribs.

‘You think they’re hot, don’t you Roxas?’ Riku sounded like this was the funniest thing to happen all year. ‘As if your big dumb crush needed any more ammunition, now you can’t even look him in the _face_. When you stand far enough back to be able to see it, that is.’

Roxas let out a squawk of outrage. He pushed up to launch himself at Riku and wipe the grin off his face, but Riku just flopped back and kept talking. Riku expertly fended him off while Sora and Kairi jumped out of the way.

‘What happened when you saw him, Roxy?’ Riku taunted Roxas with Axel’s nickname for him, ‘Did you stutter? Oh god, please tell me you blush-‘ Roxas nailed Riku in the ribs, making him gasp and focus on grappling him again.

‘Shut up! At least I’m honest about my dumb crush, asshole,’ Roxas yelled back, 'instead of making up some stupid rivalry' he continued, making them both freeze as they processed what Roxas had let slip out. ‘Shit, fuck, sorry,’ Roxas whispered, looking nearly as pale as Riku, and quickly scrambled back to let him up. Despite their mutual dislike, they had always had a silent agreement about never mentioning that ever since Roxas had worked it out.  

Riku sat up slowly and Roxas couldn’t help craning his neck to look over his shoulder at Sora, but his brother seemed as blissfully unaware as usual, if slightly confused by the abrupt halt in hostilities.

Roxas sighed heavily, almost feeling sorry for Riku for a moment before deciding he should probably jump ship before he made anything worse, or Riku decided to get retribution. He jumped off the bed and tried to scowl convincingly. ‘Whatever, a warning would have been nice, that’s all. See you losers later,’ and left the room as abruptly as he had arrived.

Sora blinked dumbly at the slammed door and turned back to where Riku was still in a daze. ‘What was that about?’

Riku didn’t seem able to respond, and from across the room Kairi sighed. ‘Boys,’ she muttered.

 


End file.
